Caught in the Act
by Aeon65
Summary: Speed gets caught. Slash and a small kink.


Title: Caught in the Act

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warnings: Slash and a small kink

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover 100

Prompt: #23 Masturbation

Word Count: 700

Summary: Speed gets caught.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Horatio sat down hard on the bench in the locker room and ran a hand through his hair. After four hours in the sweltering Miami heat he felt completely drained. He'd become used to the weather in the south but when it was ninety-eight degrees and one hundred percent humidity it didn't matter how accustomed to it one was. It was brutal. He was drenched with sweat and his hair was matted to his head. All he wanted to do was strip out of his clothes and step under the shower; just as soon as he had the energy to stand up.

He shrugged out of his jacket while still sitting and unbuttoned his shirt when he realized he'd reached the point where he would have to make his legs work so he pulled himself up and peeled off the rest of his clothes. He wrapped a towel around his waist then

walked into the shower room but stopped dead at the sight before him. His lover, Tim Speedle, was standing under the stream of water at one of the showers at the back of the room. Horatio heard a soft moan escape Speed's lips over the sound of the running water and it took him only a split second to realize what he was doing.

Speed stood with one hand braced against the wall of the shower, the other in front of him hidden from Horatio's view. But he saw the tension in the young man's muscles, the movement of his arm and he heard the soft moans. He couldn't tear his eyes away as all thoughts of the weather and being tired left his mind and his own body began responding to the visual stimulus. Speed turned slightly to lean his weight up against the wall giving Horatio a full view.

Speed's eyes were shut as he rested his head back. Horatio fixed his gaze on his lover's cock. Speed's hand worked it's way up from the base then ran over the tip and back down again as his hips rocked gently to the rhythm he was setting. Horatio felt his own cock press against the towel at his waist and he unconsciously reached down to give it a stroke.

He could see Speed's breath was coming in short gasps and the movement of his hand was increasing and becoming erratic. Horatio's breath was beginning to match that of his lover's. As he watched he pushed the towel off of his waist and began running a hand over his rapidly stiffening shaft. He leaned back against the wall keeping his eyes fixed on Speed. He enjoyed watching his lover do this at home but this time Speed didn't know he was watching and the fact that they were in such a public place where anyone could just walk in somehow made it even hotter for him.

He tried to keep quiet not wanting to break Speed's concentration and reveal his presence but it was becoming difficult as he brought himself closer to climax. Then he heard Speed moan again and watched as he finally shot his release into the shower stream. He couldn't keep silent any longer and moaned as he stroked himself a little harder.

Speed froze. Slowly he opened his eyes, a furious blush working it's way up his neck. But when he saw that it was Horatio who had caught him he relaxed again and locked eyes with the redhead. Horatio was standing against the far wall with his hand on his cock. He stopped moving momentarily when he caught Speed's eye. But Speed just smirked and Horatio resumed his movements quickly bringing himself to completion with a soft moan.

He gave Speed a shy smile as he caught his breath and found his footing again. Speed grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he walked toward the shower room exit. As he passed Horatio he gave him a quick kiss then walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Horatio chuckled as he wandered over to one of the stalls starting up the water and stepping under the stream.

Maybe a cold shower, he thought.

Fin

A/N: Due to circumstances beyond my control, Sunday Morning Smut will be on hiatus next week. I have something going on at work that requires my full attention so I won't have time to write my weekly story. See you all in two weeks and I promise something good for making you wait.


End file.
